Papermario Wiki talk:Mario's Pad
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- 100 articles! We got 100 articles! The 100th was made by me, Li'l Oink Shroobario rename Hey, what does everybody think about renaming the wiki to "Paper Mario Wiki?" We wouldn't need to change the logo, because it already has that spelling. If you agree, disagree, have a better idea for the name, or have other questions or comments, please reply. — Beep21 14:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) name of Community Portal Hey, I was thinking about renaming the Community Portal to something more Paper Mario series-related. Specifically, I was thinking "Toad Town" because it is a central location, but that seems too concentrated on Paper Mario. "Mario's Pad" might work because it is where Mario and Luigi make important discussions in every Paper Mario game. Also, "Pianta HQ," "Rogueport," "Flipside," "Problem Center," "Post Office," or "Star haven" might work, each having similar pros and cons. What do you think? — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) categorizing heads Hey, while categorizing images by game, I came across a problem. I had some trouble categorizing pictures used for adding style, especially, the head images used in infoboxes. Should I categorize them in Category:Papermario Wiki Images because they're used for formatting, by game because they're from the games, or both? I've been putting them in both. — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I find the Featured Article system to be a little weird. The "Featured Article" section gets updated just whenever without consensus. It definitely needs improving. At least, there should be reasoning given for making it a Featured Article and the Featured Articles should be archived. To what extent do you think it should be improved? — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) policies I believe that the wiki needs some policies. I have listed some at Project:Policy. Please discuss them on that page's talk page, but discuss the idea of making policies here. — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) file talk pages There haven't been any discussion pages for the "File" namespace yet, but I think that they would be unnecessary. We could just create a "Discussion" section on the "File" namespace. Those pages already are pretty informal. — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) the Papermario Wiki: More than 2 Problems??? Whoa, I just highlighted all of the problems of this wiki that nobody has bothered to fix yet! — Beep21 20:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) community The wiki needs a way to show which community members are willing to answer questions about the wiki to new users. We could have a project page titled "Community." It would list users that are willing to answer questions about the wiki, have at least twenty edits, have been active on the wiki for one month, have made an edit less than two months ago, and do not have unanswered questions on their talk pages that were there for two weeks. What do you think? — Beep21 19:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC)